De películas y otras perversiones
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: ¡Todo fue por la culpa de Chad! Si él se hubiera fijado en el título y descripción de la película, jamás hubieran ido. Se habrían evitado un montón de situaciones incómodas; tampoco habrían ido al centro comercial; Rukia e Inoue no creerían que eran unos pervertidos y como resultado, Ichigo no tendría que correr por su vida...


**Hola! Aquí doy señales de vida y les traigo otro one-shot. Si no me equivoco, creo que es el último que debía por lo de las apuestas de la Copa América, así que al fin mis deudas están saldadas, o eso espero... la verdad ya perdí la cuenta XD**

* * *

 **Este fic salió de una escena que mencioné en un Two-shot que** **se llama "Recaudación de fondos", aprovecho de hacerle publicidad, jejeje. Había escrito una parte y me causó mucha risa imaginarmela, así que decidí extenderla y así fue que nació este fic. :D Espero que les guste, me quedó algo largo, pero... ya saben que me emociono con facilidad :P**

* * *

 **Ah, sí! Le dedico este fic a Mai Hitsugaya, mi pequeña hermana adoptada ilegalmente a través del internet, jiji. Le había prometido un fic divertido después que lloro mares y casi se corta las venas por un fic triste que escribí. Ok, exageré un poco, pero creo que si se entristeció. u.u ¡Aquí va lo prometido Mai-chan! Con cariño para ti.**

* * *

 **Bueno, ya los dejo leer tranquilos. Ya saben que hacer con la historia, amenla, odienla, sueñen con ella, etc. Y dejen sus comentarios, insultos o alabanzas en el buzón :3**

* * *

 **Bleach no me pertenece...**

 **Ah! Sukimy-chan, si estás leyendo esto... jejej... Estas en lo cierto, el fic" La copa de la vida" fue basado en ese partido, jejeje... Yo soy de la misma nacionalidad que tú (no lo diré para no herir sensibilidades XD ) Ya ves que Ichigo es como nuestro capitán y Grimmjow "el pantera azul" es una mezcla entre el Pitbull y el niño maravilla (usando nombres clave, jajaj)**

 **Deberias hacerte una cuenta para que hablemos * w ***

 **Saludos ;)**

* * *

 **DE PELICULAS Y OTRAS PERVERSIONES**

Era mediodía de viernes y el Instituto de Karakura debería estar vacío. Ese día lo habían dado libre por un asunto administrativo, pero Ishida e Ichigo estaban en el salón de profesores.

El shinigami respondía una encuesta que parecía interminable mientras que Ishida, sentado en la silla frente a él, leía un libro y lo vigilaba.

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho venir hoy. —le reclamó Ichigo.

—Fue una orden de Ochi-sensei, así que no te quejes. Además fue tu culpa por no entregar esa cosa a tiempo.

—Ella ni siquiera está aquí. —gruñó el shinigami. —Podría haberlo hecho yo solo en mi casa.

—Tal vez, pero así me lo encargó. Tengo que dejarlo en su escritorio hoy mismo, así que date prisa. —el chico se acomodó los lentes, tampoco le hacía gracia estar ahí, pero como presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, tenía que cumplir con las órdenes que su profesora le dio.

El shinigami frunció el ceño y continuó en lo suyo. Parecía molesto con las palabras que escribía.

Después de un rato se puso de pie y le entregó los papeles.

—Listo, aquí está. Ahora me largo.

—¡Kurosaki, esto está incompleto! —le gritó el quincy. —¿Qué pasa contigo? Si no lo haces bien Ochi-sensei te hará escribirlo de nuevo mañana y yo tendré que venir también. Y créeme que no es divertido. ¡Hazlo como se debe! —ordenó mirándolo con molestia. Ichigo abrió la boca para decir algo. —Y antes que comiences reclamar, te aclaro que no leí nada de lo que escribiste.

Ichigo se sentó a regañadientes. Ni modo, tendría que sentarse a terminar esa estúpida encuesta.

Estaba tan fastidiado que puso lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. No tardó ni siquiera dos minutos y le entregó los papeles al quincy.

" _Seguramente escribió tonterías"_ pensó desconfiado y aprovechando que Ichigo recogía sus cosas, revisó algunas de sus respuestas.

"¿Disgustos? Que los hollows aparezcan cuando estoy cenando."

"¿Desafío personal? No golpear al viejo cada mañana y fingir que me gustan los dibujos de Rukia"

"¿Cosas que te irritan? Abrir mi armario y ver que Rukia insiste en dormir ahí.

"¿Qué cosa escapa de tu comprensión? El que Rukia y Byakuya dibujen tan mal y el que Kenpachi se pierda como si fuera un niño."

" _Idiota"_ pensó. Nadie entendería a que se refería con todo eso que escribió.

—Bien, vámonos ya. —lo apuró el pelinaranja.

Ishida suspiró y después de guardar la encuesta en el escritorio de su profesora, los dos salieron del Instituto.

\- o -

Los chicos caminaban silenciosamente por las calles de Karakura hasta que el celular de Ishida emitió un pitido.

Era Chad que los invitaba a salir.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó el quincy enseñándole el mensaje a su amigo. —Sado-kun quiere ir al cine.

—No lo sé.

Ishida lo observó por unos segundos y sonrió levemente.

—Kuchiki-san no vendrá hoy tampoco. —le dijo burlonamente. —Inoue-san me dijo que está muy ocupada en la Sociedad de Almas, así que no tiene caso quedarte en tu casa a esperarla.

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos y volteó para encararlo.

—¡No es por eso, tonto! ¿Por qué diablos la esperaría?

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Es solo que...hace mucho calor para ir al cine.

—Eso sería más convincente si tu cara no estuviera roja. —le dijo mirándolo fijamente. —Además, en el cine hay aire acondicionado, ¿lo sabías?

—No estoy rojo. ¡Es por el calor, el calor!

—Sí, sí, es el calor. —el quincy cerró los ojos, resignado. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

—De acuerdo, dile que sí.

Ishida le envió un mensaje a Chad y al minuto recibió respuesta.

—Dice que la función es a las tres. Él ya está en el cine y comprara las entradas.

—Bien.

Ishida entonces revisó su reloj. Faltaban dos horas así que decidieron ir a comer algo y hacer tiempo en algún lugar.

\- o -

Chad se reunió con ellos en el patio de comidas del centro comercial y como aun les quedaba tiempo, entraron a una tienda de artículos femeninos. Ya se acercaba el cumpleaños de Inoue y aprovecharían para comprarle un regalo.

—¿Y para cuál película compraste, Sado-kun? —preguntó el chico mirando unos animales de peluche.

La vendedora los miraba con atención.

—Una de vampiros. —el chico no recordó el nombre de la película, otra vez. Solo recordaba algo de "sombras" —Vi el tráiler anoche y se ve entretenida.

—Solo espero que no sea otro de esos vampiros brillantes. —soltó Ichigo con molestia.

—No fue tan mala. —a Chad le había gustado, sobre todo eso del amor que trasciende especies y géneros.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Drácula, Kaname, Abel y Alucard se revolvían en sus tumbas de vampiro cuando se enteraron de esa familia brillante! —gruñó el shinigami. —¿Cómo fue que Inoue nos convenció para verla?

—Era esa o la película infantil de conejos que quería ver Kuchiki-san.

—Si era por eso debimos decirle que no y punto. —rebatió Ichigo.

Ishida lo miró con una ceja alzada, al igual que Chad.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo, Kurosaki.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca has tenido la palabra final frente a Kuchiki-san. —sonrió el quincy. —Sus discusiones son muy escandalosas, pero a fin de cuentas siempre terminas cediendo. Admítelo.

Chad asintió con sabiduría.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —reclamó Ichigo, sintiéndose ofendido. —¡Y tú no lo apoyes! —le reprochó a Chad.

—Es cierto, Ichigo. No te das cuenta, pero siempre tiendes a complacer en todo a Kuchiki.

—¡Claro que no! —la cara del chico se volvió roja. ¿Le estaban diciendo sometido?

—No te preocupes hijito, es bueno consentir a tu novia de vez en cuando. —soltó la anciana, que había estado atenta a la conversación.

" _¡A usted nadie le preguntó!"_ gruñó el pelinaranja en su interior.

—¿Lo ves? Todos piensan lo mismo.

—Cállate. ¿Vas a comprar algo o no? —lo apuró el shinigami.

En eso volteó a ver a un punto fijo de una vitrina en donde había varios colgantes para celular con formas de animales.

Su vista se posó en un deforme conejo violeta que abrazaba a una fresa.

" _Que feo, apuesto que a Rukia le encantaría"_

—Y ahora estás viendo esa cosa. —señaló el quincy burlonamente. —Seguro que crees que a Kuchiki-san le gustaría, ¿verdad?

Ichigo tuvo un ataque de tos. ¿Acaso Ishida leía su mente?

—Es porque siempre la tiene presente. —dijo Chad.

—Supongo que sí, porque incluso la mencionó en todas las tonterías que escribió sobre su futuro. Ochi-sensei no entenderá nada.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso era personal! ¡Dijiste que no lo leerías!

El quincy solo se alzó de hombros.

—Pero si eso es muy tierno, hijito. —intervino la viejita otra vez. —Ahora, ¿le llevarás a tu novia ese colgante? Es muy popular entre mujeres.

—No. —respondió molesto y sonrojado. ¡Qué anciana tan entrometida! Parecía más atenta a su conversación que en atender su tienda. Tal vez los otros clientes la estaban robando y ella ni enterada.

Ella solo le sonrió, ese chico era más tímido de lo que aparentaba.

—Ahora que lo pienso, le debes un regalo a Kuchiki-san. —dijo el quincy. —Por esa vez que no quisiste acompañarla a la exhibición de animales de felpa.

—¡Eso no está bien, hijito!

Ichigo la miró con furia otra vez.

—Tsk. Como si pudiera ir a algo tan ridículo como eso. ¿Y por qué tengo que darle un regalo?

—Porque Kuchiki quedó muy deprimida esa vez. —respondió Chad.

—Su depresión duró muy poco. —rebatió Ichigo. —Además siempre quiere que la acompañe a esas cosas. A la próxima idea tonta que me sugiera la encerraré en el armario.

La viejita se espantó al oírlo.

—¡Ay, hijito! No pensé que fueras de esas personas. ¿Qué pasa con la juventud de hoy en día?

—¿Eh?

—No es lo que cree. —intervino Chad, tratando de ayudar. —Kuchiki solía dormir en su armario así que no sería algo nuevo para ella.

—¿Qué? —la anciana palideció. —¡Eso no está bien! Por eso digo que la televisión y sus perversiones tienen la culpa de todo. ¡Son máquinas del diablo!

La cara de Ichigo se volvió roja.

—¡¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Chad?!

—No ayudes tanto Sado-kun. —dijo Ishida viendo a la anciana que parecía a punto de desmayarse. —Vámonos de aquí, rápido. —ordenó y los tres dejaron la tienda.

Ya después buscarían un regalo para Inoue.

\- o -

—Esperen, aprovecharé de comprar algo aquí. —dijo Ichigo deteniéndose frente a una farmacia.

Apenas entraron los atendieron enseguida.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —preguntó una vendedora que tenía cara de loca.

—Necesito… emmm… —Ichigo no recordó el nombre específico del producto. — Necesito…

—¿Preservativos? Tenemos unos en oferta. ¿De qué tamaño? XL, supongo. —les dijo, prácticamente desnudándolos con la mirada.

Ichigo e Ishida enrojecieron por completo. Chad no había prestado atención.

—¡N-no!

—¿Entonces tamaño L?

—¡No quiero eso!

—Oh. ¿Entonces?

—Necesito una pomada. —respondió Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Se refiere a un gel?

Ichigo ladeó la cabeza y la chica apuntó hacia una hilera de productos que tenían etiquetas bastante explícitas.

Y esta vez los tres chicos enrojecieron.

—Gel estimulante. —explicó ella. —Es muy útil para…

—¡No quiero saberlo! ¿Por qué ofrece ese tipo de cosas? —le gruñó Ichigo.

—¿Qué otra cosa podrían querer?

Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Ichigo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa chica?

—No sé, ¿algún medicamento para gente enferma, tal vez? —le respondió con sarcasmo.

—Tsk. Que aburrido. —susurró ella, pero los chicos pudieron oírla. —¿Seguro que no necesitan preservativos? Tenemos variedad de ellos, incluso llegaron los nuevos con aromas y sabores que…

—¡Que no quiero preservativos! —gritó el shinigami a todo pulmón.

La farmacia entera volteó a verlo con expresiones muy variadas.

—¡Apenas son unos niños y ya hacen cosas de adultos! —exclamó alguien.

—¡Esa es la juventud de hoy en día!

—¡Arrepiéntanse, pecadores!

—¡Compra los que tienen sabor a uva, chico! —gritó un sujeto pervertido levantando un pulgar.

Ichigo enrojeció por completo y muchas venitas furiosas aparecieron en su cabeza.

" _¡¿Qué pasa con toda la gente?!"_ gruñó en su interior. ¿Es que solo pensaban en cosas pervertidas? Ahora le encontraba razón a la viejita de la tienda. Definitivamente la televisión tenía la culpa de todo.

—Son máquinas del diablo. —repitió en voz alta las palabras de la anciana y frunció el ceño. —¡Vámonos de aquí!

—¿Eh? ¿Y qué hay con lo que querías comprar? —preguntó Ishida.

—No importa. —gruñó mientras caminaba a la salida.

" _Que Urahara-san compre sus propias porquerías"_

Ni loco le diría a esa tipa que necesitaba una pomada para cicatrices de arañazos. Quizás que retorcido pensamiento aparecería en su cabeza, pues obviamente nunca imaginaría que una mujer transformada en gato le había dado una paliza a un shinigami rubio holgazán.

" _Y aún no entiendo por qué no usa kidoh para curarse"_ pensó el pelinaranja negando con la cabeza. Tal vez Urahara lo había hecho a propósito para que los vendedores se burlaran de él.

Los tres chicos salieron de la farmacia, pero la vendedora los siguió. Le faltaba muy poco para cumplir su meta en ventas de preservativos y no los dejaría escapar. Estaba en juego un bono muy importante.

—¡Esperen! ¡¿De verdad no llevarán preservativos?! —gritó chica a mitad del pasillo del centro comercial. —¡Vamos! ¡Por una sexualidad responsable!

Aquel gritó llegó en forma de golpe a la cabeza de los tres chicos, quienes enrojecieron a cuerpo completo y causó que todos los ojos del centro comercial se posaran en ellos.

\- o -

Después de quedar como pervertidos ante todo el centro comercial, decidieron ir al cine de una buena vez.

Al llegar buscaron la sala número siete.

En la entrada un sujeto esperaba sobre una pequeña tarima y controlaba el ingreso de la gente. Tenía un poco más de treinta años y se les asemejó a la versión humana de Charlotte Cuuhlhourne.

El sujeto tenía una cara de aburrimiento mientras hacia pasar a la gente.

—Sus entradas, por favor. —les dijo, y al ver a los tres chicos su cara se iluminó. De hecho parecía que hubiera revivido.

Mientras Chad buscaba los tickets en su billetera, el encargado los miró de pies a cabeza a cada uno y esbozó una sonrisa extraña.

" _¿Por qué diablos nos mira tanto?"_ se preguntó el pelinaranja.

—¿Les gustan estas cosas, no? —preguntó. —De ti puedo imaginarlo. —apuntó de una manera algo afeminada al chico moreno. —Pero tú te ves tan tranquilo. —apuntó al quincy. —Y tú no pareces del tipo que aceptaría algo así. —apuntó finalmente a Ichigo.

Los tres chicos ladearon la cabeza, confundidos. ¿De qué rayos hablaba?

—No es la primera vez. —respondió Chad entregándole las entradas. —Pero siempre hay que ver nuevas cosas.

Los ojos del tipo brillaron extrañamente y se sonrojó un poco.

—Estoy de acuerdo, es bueno eso de actualizarse de vez en cuando. —les sonrió mientras se abanicaba con la mano. —¿Así que intentarán probar nuevas cosas? ¿Y tienen con quién?

—¿Eh?

—Oh, vamos, tres chicos guapos como ustedes seguro que tienen…—el encargado suspiró exageradamente.

" _Esto no me gusta"_ pensó Ishida, sintiendo que sus detectores de problemas se encendían.

—O no me digan que… ¿será entre ustedes? —la cara del hombre enrojeció por completo y se estremeció teatralmente. —¡Dame valor! —susurró al cielo. —¡Lo que me recomendó el doctor! Tres chicos jóvenes frente a mi y yo…

—¡Oiga! ¿Ya terminó con las entradas? —lo cortó Ichigo, quien ya estaba molesto por toda esa conversación extraña. —No tenemos todo el día.

El hombre pareció reaccionar y pasó los tickets frente al láser, permitiéndoles la entrada.

—Mmm… me equivoqué, en verdad eres dominante. —le guiñó un ojo e Ichigo sintió un escalofrío. —Adelante jóvenes… pierdan el control. —les susurró con una voz desagradable. —Estaré aquí cuando termine la película, búsquenme.

Los tres chicos fruncieron el ceño y entraron a la sala rápidamente.

\- o -

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —gruñó Ichigo. —Parecía que ese tipo nos c-coqueteaba. —la última palabra salió como un susurro.

—No digas tonterías, Kurosaki. —le dijo Ishida, aunque él pensaba lo mismo.

Los tres llegaron hasta la fila número diez y se dejaron caer sobre los asientos; Ichigo quedó en medio, Ishida a la derecha y Chad a la izquierda.

—Olvidamos comprar las palomitas. —comentó Chad.

—Yo no saldré. No pasaré cerca de ese tipo otra vez.

Ishida asintió, él también prefería quedarse a salvo en la oscuridad del cine.

Chad entonces tuvo que sacrificarse y salir para comprar las palomitas y los refrescos, recibiendo otra tanda de comentarios extraños por parte de aquel hombre.

\- o -

En lo que comenzaba la película, Ichigo, Ishida y Chad trataban de hablar de algo, pero los gritos de histeria eran tan insoportables que apenas podían escucharse.

—Tsk. ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? —gruñó Ichigo, volteando a ver a los asientos posteriores.

Dos filas más atrás había un grupo de cinco chicas universitarias que reían como histéricas. Una de ellas, la que estaba en medio, tenía un libro en la mano. Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con la cara malhumorada de Ichigo, se sonrojó de inmediato y le dijo a sus amigas que fueran un poco más silenciosas.

Claro que eso no duró mucho.

\- o -

Unos minutos después, una chica avanzaba con problemas entre las filas de butacas para salir. Ichigo solo corrió los pies, en cambio Ishida se levantó para dejarla pasar, ella lo miró fijamente y se sonrojó.

Dos minutos después la misma chica regresó con tres amigas y se sentaron detrás de él.

\- o -

Chad había ido al baño y cuando regresó vio a una mujer adulta que tenía problemas en cargar las palomitas y las gaseosas. El chico se ofreció a ayudarla y la mujer aceptó encantada.

El moreno la acompañó hasta su asiento el que quedaba detrás del suyo. Ella le presentó a dos amigas y el chico las saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza que las dejó fascinadas.

\- o -

Ichigo escuchaba varios murmullos detrás de él. Aunque no podía distinguir claramente lo que decían, era obvio que hablaban de ellos tres pues daban descripciones bastante específicas; "el pelinaranja", "el chico de lentes" y "el moreno fornido".

Eso no dejaba lugar a dudas.

¿Ahora por qué hablaban tanto de ellos? Se preguntó si acaso no dejaban ver a los demás, pero luego pudo escuchar otras cosas como "guapísimo", "¡yo le doy!", "mi amor", "le doy un hijo" y cosas por el estilo.

" _¿Qué diablos pasa?"_ gruñó en su interior, pero sin molestarse en voltear otra vez.

\- o -

Las luces del cine se apagaron al fin y la pantalla se encendió.

Un grito de júbilo se escuchó en toda la sala, Ichigo carraspeó con molestia y agarró un puñado de palomitas.

" _Siempre hay gente ruidosa en el cine. Apuesto a que algún idiota dejará encendido su celular"_ pensó.

—Kurosaki, no te comas todas las palomitas.

—Cállate.

Chad sonrió al verlos discutir y fijó su atención en la pantalla.

Unas palabras de advertencia aparecieron en ella, prohibiendo la grabación de la película y conductas inapropiadas dentro del cine. Luego de eso, el logo de Universal con el hermoso planeta Tierra apareció.

" _Mmm…Creí que era de Warner"_ pensó el moreno, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Esa fue la primera pista.

—Oye Chad, nunca nos dijiste de qué trataba. —le dijo Ichigo con la boca llena.

—Ya dijo que era sobre un vampiro que revive en la época actual. —lo cortó el quincy. —Ahora cierra la boca que ya empezó.

La pantalla dejaba ver una gran ciudad de Estados Unidos, pero no supieron cuál era.

Chad ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Se suponía que comenzaba con una antigua ciudad de Londres. O al menos así lo vio en el tráiler.

Y esa fue la segunda pista.

Luego la imagen se concentra en un tipo que, en opinión de Ichigo, se vestía con una lentitud desesperante. ¿Por qué no lo hacía más rápido? ¿A él que le importaba ver su colección de relojes, trajes y corbatas elegantes?

—¿Ese es el vampiro? —le preguntó a Chad. —Se ve demasiado…vivo.

—Eehh... —a Chad también se le hizo raro eso.

—¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—Emm… Barnabás…algo.

Pero al pasar el tiempo se dieron cuenta que el vampiro no se llamaba Barnabás, sino Christian, y otra cosa llamó la atención del chico moreno.

" _Creí que el vampiro lo interpretaba el actor que hizo del sombrerero loco. Ese Johnny algo…"_

—El que le gustó a Inoue y Kuchiki. —terminó en voz alta.

Esa fue la tercera pista.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada… digo que… después podrías verla con Kuchiki, Ichigo. Creo que le gustará. —dijo en relación al actor, quien aun no aparecía.

—¿Quién? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Silencio, Kurosaki. Ya deja de hablar. —lo regañó Ishida.

\- o -

—Ah, seguro que esa es la bruja que lo maldijo. —dijo Chad cuando aparece una mujer en un elegante edificio.

Los chicos estaban atentos a la película, pero cada vez se les hacía más extraña. La supuesta bruja al parecer tenía una entrevista con el supuesto vampiro.

—Tsk. ¡Qué torpe! Se tropieza sola. —señaló el pelinaranja cuando la protagonista se cae. —Deberían quemarla en la hoguera por idiota.

—Ya basta Kurosaki. —el quincy lo miró con molestia. ¿Es que nunca se callaría?

En el momento en que el supuesto vampiro la levanta de la mano se escuchó un chillido masivo en toda la sala que hizo que los tres chicos se sobresaltaran.

Ichigo volteó a verlos con el ceño fruncido, pero a causa de la oscuridad no pudo fijarse en el resto de personas que estaban tras él.

\- o -

—¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos hace la bruja en una fiesta? —cuestionó Ichigo. —Esta película es de lo más rara. Creo que prefiero a los vampiros brillantes.

—Apenas lleva veinte minutos, Ichigo. —dijo Chad. —Tal vez esto sea un sueño o algo así. Además se supone que el vampiro encuentra a la reencarnación de su gran amor. Tal vez es en ese bar en donde la ve.

—Es probable. Seguro que primero muestran la época actual y luego se van con la vida y el pasado del vampiro. —agregó el quincy.

—Cierto, tal vez es un futuro cuerpo del que se apoderará después. Ya saben, para caminar a la luz del día y todo eso. —convino Chad y todos asintieron.

Era lo más lógico.

\- o -

—¡¿Q-qué?! —Ichigo se sonrojó en la escena en donde el vampiro besaba a la supuesta bruja, de nombre Antasia…Anestelia… o como fuera que se llamara, dentro de un ascensor.

—Esto es muy extraño. —los detectores de problemas de Ishida otra vez se encendieron.

—Hmmp. —fue lo que dijo Chad.

Los tres bebieron ruidosamente de sus refrescos, siendo callados por el resto de la audiencia.

" _Claro, ahora ustedes están callados."_ gruñó el pelinaranja internamente.

\- o -

—Vaya, ese es un vampiro muy adinerado. —comentó Ichigo en un susurro cuando vio el helicóptero. —¿Y cómo es que sabe pilotearlo siendo que acaba de revivir?

—¡Cómo voy saberlo! —exclamó Ishida molesto y recibiendo otro "shhtt" por parte del público. —¿Lo ves? Ya cállate, Kurosaki.

—Te lo decían a ti, idiota. —le contestó en voz baja.

" _Hay algo extraño aquí."_ pensó Chad sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

\- o -

La escena mostraba a los protagonistas firmando una especie de acuerdo.

—Oye, Chad, ¿para qué firman eso?

—No lo sé. —respondió sintiéndose cada vez más perdido. —Tal vez para que ella no revele su identidad de vampiro.

—¿Y no se supone que él la odiaba? —ahora Ishida también le preguntaba cosas, pues se veían demasiado interesados como para ser enemigos. —¿Y en qué momento se encuentra con los descendientes de su antigua familia?

Ichigo tomó su refresco y fijó su vista en la pantalla; en una escena los protagonistas hablaban muy cerca uno del otro.

"—¿Vas a hacerme el amor?"

"—Dos cosas; yo no hago el amor, yo co***. Duro."

Ichigo escupió ruidosamente el refresco que bebía y se enrojeció por completo. ¿De qué diablos estaban hablando esos dos?

—¡¿Qué demonios es todo esto, Chad?! —exclamó Ichigo, volteando a ver a sus amigos que estaban igual que él.

—¡Silencio, idiota! —le gritó una mujer desde el fondo. —¡Queremos ver sexo salvaje!

—¡Sí! ¡Duro, duro contra el muro! —gritó otra, eufórica y coreada por varias voces.

—¡Sí! ¡Ve por él, Ana! —gritaron a la pantalla.

" _¡Desvergonzadas!"_ chilló el pelinaranja internamente.

Chad negó con la cabeza, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ichigo se enfurruñó en su asiento y frunció el ceño, pero luego volvió a fijar su atención en la película. Hollywood era así y tampoco podía espantarse al oír palabrotas como esas.

Aunque fueron los gritos de las mujeres presentes lo que escandalizaron más.

Ishida también estaba muy rojo, pero al igual que Ichigo decidió seguir viendo a ese disque vampiro.

Varios minutos después, el equipo shinigami-quincy-fullbringer, en un movimiento coordinado, se llevó un puñado de palomitas a la boca y siguieron viendo la película. Claro que estuvieron a punto de morir ahogados en el momento en que el vampiro abre la puerta hacia una habitación roja llena de varas, látigos, esposas y muchas cosas sexuales y pervertidas.

" _¡¿Q-q-q-qué carajos…?_!

La cara de Ichigo estaba tan roja como ese cuarto y no podía parar de toser, Ishida y Chad estaban igual. Los tres doblados tratando de poder controlar sus ahogos.

¡Ese vampiro era un pervertido de lo peor! ¿Qué pensaba hacerle a esa pobre chica? Ichigo no creía que solo fuera a morder su cuello.

Cuando al fin dejaron de toser, se incorporaron lentamente y esta vez enrojecieron a cuerpo completo cuando en la pantalla vieron una comprometedora escena de los protagonistas en la cama haciendo…cosas.

—¡¿Q-qué es todo esto?! —Ichigo se levantó de golpe y apuntó a la pantalla con un dedo. —¡¿En dónde diablos está el vampiro?! ¡Qué clase de película es esta!

—¿A qué cosa nos trajiste Sado-kun? —le recriminó Ishida, levantándose también.

Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar y varias palomitas de maíz volaron hasta los dos chicos.

—¡Oigan idiotas, siéntense ya! —gritaron varias voces al unísono.

—¡¿Creen que son transparentes?! ¡Siéntense! ¡Siéntense!

—¡Sí, ya dije que queremos ver sexo salvaje! —gritó otra y varias venitas furiosas aparecieron en la cabeza de Ichigo.

" _¿Qué pasa el día de hoy?"_ se preguntó Ishida, asustado. Ya eran demasiadas cosas enfermizas por un día.

—¡Oigan, esos dos están bien guapos! —gritó alguien apuntándolos.

—¡Es cierto!

—¡Después les tocará su turno, pero ahora siéntense!

—¡Sean pacientes, cachorritos!

" _¡Viejas pervertidas!"_ Ichigo se horrorizó y decidió escapar.

—¡Me voy! —el chico tomó sus cosas para irse y sus dos amigos hicieron lo mismo. —¡Oye, muévete! —le gritó a la chica que estaba junto al quincy para que los dejara pasar.

Los tres llegaron con prisa hasta las puertas, pero para su mala suerte estaban cerradas.

—¿Qué? ¡Abran! ¡Abran ahora! —el shinigami golpeó con fuerza, pero nadie abrió.

—Queremos salir. —el quincy trataba de parecer calmado, pero por dentro estaba asustado.

—¡No pueden dejarnos aquí encerrados! —gritó Ichigo. —¿Qué pasa si hay un incendio? ¡Abran! ¡Abran ahora o los demandaré!

Pero no tuvieron respuesta.

De pronto se escuchó un aviso por el altoparlante.

"Por favor recordamos a nuestras clientas que está prohibido realizar técnicas de exploración corporal al interior del cine. Solicitamos utilizar los servicios higiénicos para hacer eso"

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser que digan eso por altavoz!—gritó Ichigo escandalizado y enrojecido al máximo. —¡¿Qué clase de cine es este?!

—E-esto es muy perturbador. ¡Abran la puerta! —Ishida ya había perdido la calma y también estaba rojo. —¡Abran!

—¡Abran, abran! —Chad también alzó la voz.

Los tres parecían a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso y ya poco faltaba para que comenzaran a rasgar la puerta con las uñas.

Ishida incluso estaba considerando en disparar una flecha a la puerta y destruirla, no le importaba que todos lo vieran.

En ese momento hubo una escena muy brillante que les permitió ver la totalidad de los asistentes.

¡Eran todas mujeres! ¡Todas! Eran los únicos tres hombres en medio de una sala infestada por mujeres pervertidas que parecían a punto de babear frente a la pantalla.

Y por si fuera poco, como si hubieran llamado su atención, la mayoría de ellas volteó a ver en su dirección. Muchas no se habían percatado de su presencia y al verlos sonrieron de una manera muy extraña. Más de alguna se relamió los labios, como si estuvieran ante una presa.

Ichigo sintió peligrar su vida y entendió todo; los cuchicheos de las mujeres al inicio, los gritos que le lanzaban a él y sus amigos e incluso la actitud del sujeto afeminado que recibía las entradas.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda, de pronto ya se veía abusado por esa jauría de lobas, pues seguramente todas pensaban que ellos también gustaban de esas cosas.

—¡Chad! ¿A qué retorcida película nos trajiste? —le gritó, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

—No…yo no…

—¡Idiota! ¡Este lugar está lleno de mujeres pervertidas! ¡Y el viejo de afuera es igual! Ahora entiendo por qué nos decía todas esas cosas.

—De verdad no…

—¡Eeekkk! ¡Tal vez incluso tiene su propio cuarto rojo! —Ichigo se estremeció de espanto. —¡T-tú tendrás que encargarte de él si es que intenta hacernos algo!

—P-pero…

—N-no sabía que te gustaran estas cosas, Sado-kun. —le dijo un tembloroso Ishida, quien de pronto le encontró sentido al apellido del moreno.

—¡No! —la cabeza de Chad se movía de un lado a otro tratando de buscar una explicación. —Yo… quería…

Ichigo lo miraba con furia y en eso recordó algo que le había dicho.

—¡Oye! ¿P-por qué la sugerencia para que viera esta película con Rukia? ¡¿Qué estás intentando decirme?! —le gruñó con una venita palpitando en su cabeza.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y los tres chicos cayeron de cara al suelo.

—¿Alguien golpeó? —preguntó el sujeto copia de Charlotte asomando la cabeza discretamente. —¿No? Bueno. —y cerró.

—¡Espere! —gritaron los tres, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- o -

A fin de cuentas y después que se aburrieron de golpear la puerta, los chicos regresaron a sus asientos, entre muchos silbidos y gritos de algunas asistentes.

Ichigo tenía la cabeza baja y la cara muy roja. Trataba de no prestarle atención a la película, pero sin querer levantó la cabeza y vio a la chica recibiendo nalgadas por parte del sujeto.

De inmediato bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Claro que no podía evitar escuchar los gemidos, ni los ruidos de las nalgadas, ni mucho menos los chillidos de emoción de la gente a su alrededor.

El pelinaranja cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, todo eso era demasiado para él. ¿Cómo diablos esa chica se dejaba hacer todo eso?

Levantó la cabeza otra vez, vio la pantalla por un segundo y luego desvió la cara.

" _No veas, Ichigo."_ se dijo a si mismo, frunciendo aun más el ceño.

Sabía que era solo una película, pero aun así se sentía molesto con los protagonistas, sobre todo con la tonta esa que ahora lloraba. ¿Para qué lo hacía si se iba a sentir miserable después?

" _Rukia no aguantaría eso de nadie"_ pensó Ichigo y de inmediato una nube de vapor brotó de su cabeza. Su imaginación voló a la velocidad de la luz y le mandó una imagen de Rukia sobre sus rodillas y él castigándola con nalgadas.

Aunque claro eso jamás ocurriría. Él no era así de pervertido y Rukia tampoco lo permitiría. Ella se encargaría de dejar sin descendencia a cualquiera que intentara siquiera sugerir un castigo similar.

Un chillido de emoción se escuchó en todo el cine, sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos.

" _¡Malditas pervertidas!"_ gruñó en su interior. ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaría para que acabara la estúpida película?

\- o -

Otra vez más escenas de golpes y…cosas raras.

El shinigami y el quincy se cubrieron los ojos con las manos, pero sus dedos al parecer estaban en huelga porque se abrían sin su permiso.

—¡No veas Kurosaki! —lo regañó Ishida.

—¡No estoy viendo!

—¡Tienes los dedos separados!

—¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?! ¡Tú eres quien los tienes separados!

—¡Claro que no!

En eso, la pantalla muestra una escena en donde el protagonista se disculpa con la chica, diciéndole que no era un buen hombre para ella porque tenía muchos traumas, sombras y bla bla bla.

Entonces una mujer sentada en los primeros asientos levantó un puño y blasfemó contra la película.

—¡Con un "perdón" no se soluciona todo, tarado! ¡Eres un malvado y cruel!

Ichigo se sorprendió. _"Al menos no todas son pervertidas"_ pensó, un poco aliviado.

—¡Cállate! ¡Déjalo tranquilo! —gritó alguien con furia desde los últimos asientos. —¿Qué no ves que tiene muchos traumas? ¡Ven conmigo pequeño, que yo te cuido!

El pelinaranja tuvo un ataque de tos. ¡Alguien que se llevara a esa loca! Le estaba hablando al personaje de una película, ¡por Dios!

—¡Pobrecito!

Al parecer no era la única, todas adoraban a ese tipo con complejo de amo.

—¡Venga papi que yo le curo los traumas! —gritó un señora muy adulta que tenía un abanico en la mano.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! —gritó Ichigo furioso y levantándose para apuntar a la pantalla. Claro que de inmediato regresó a su asiento, pues otra vez sintió las miradas de lagartonas y muchachitas alocadas.

" _¡No digan tonterías! ¡Yo también tuve traumas y no tengo un maldito cuarto rojo!"_ gruñó en su interior.

" _Este idiota también los tuvo y lo único raro que hace es coser."_ pensó, mirando a su amigo quincy. _"Chad también la pasó mal cuando niño… aunque, supongo que por eso es que habla poco… e Inoue también sufrió… ¿será por eso que cocina pésimo?"_

La pantalla mostró otra vez al tipo lloriqueando sobre sus sombras y su aversión a que lo tocaran.

" _¡Que eso no tiene sentido, idiota!_ le gritó internamente al personaje. " _Rukia creció sola en el lugar más horrible de la Sociedad de Almas y no es una pervertida como tú, y Renji también tuvo un mal…"_

De pronto se detuvo en sus pensamientos. Todos sus amigos tuvieron problemas cuando pequeños.

" _¡Qué rayos…! ¿Es que nadie tuvo una infancia normal"_ pensó con horror. " _¡¿Qué hay de malo con nosotros?! ¿Somos…somos un grupo de niños traumados?_

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza con desesperación. De pronto se imaginó que todos serían una buena adquisición para el famoso "Club Bleach para niños perturbados" * del que tanto había oído. Era un lugar terrible en donde se decía que a la directora, una tal Nessie Black** le gustaba quemar las pertenencias de los miembros de ese club como una especie de terapia o tratamiento.

" _¡No! ¡Ese lugar es horrible! Oí que a un tipo ciego que se hacía pasar por inválido le quemaron la silla de ruedas… ¡cuando la estaba usando!"_ pensó sintiendo un escalofrío. _"¿Qué nos quemarían a nosotros? A Rukia obviamente ese horrible conejo, a Ishida sus hilos, a mí… ¡mi colección de Shakespeare! ¡Noo! ¡No somos niños perturbados!"_

Mientras Ichigo desvariaba, Ishida estaba recostado sobre asiento. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su cara estaba muy roja, pues aunque no veía la película no podía evitar que el audio llegara a sus oídos.

El quincy contaba internamente los segundos para que acabara la película cuando de pronto sintió un soplido cálido cerca de su oreja.

—¡Waaaaa! —gritó, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

—¿Qué…qué pasa? —preguntó Ichigo alarmado, de pronto ya veía que iban a buscarlo los del Club Bleach.

—N-nada, nada —dijo Ishida, mirando de reojo a la chica sentada tras él y que ahora fingía demencia. No quiso decir nada más y solo se aseguró de sentarse alejado del respaldar de la butaca.

Ichigo respiró profundo y se calmó un poco. Claro que esa calma desapareció cuando vio en la pantalla otra escena no apta para menores.

Frunció el ceño por milésima vez y desvió la cara. Le era más interesante tratar de contar las palomitas en el suelo que el ver a ese sujeto enfermo.

Chad también tenía la vista baja y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente cuando de pronto sintió una mano que acarició su cabello y recorrió su mejilla.

—¡Aaahhggg! —gritó y sus dos amigos se levantaron de golpe, asustados.

Los silbidos, sonidos de besos y gritos no se hicieron esperar y otra vez tuvieron que refugiarse en sus asientos. Ni siquiera querían asomar la cabeza, no sabían que podía pasar.

\- o -

La película seguía y los tres chicos se removían en sus asientos, incómodos como nunca antes lo habían estado.

El aire acondicionado al parecer estaba descompuesto, pues la temperatura estaba muy elevada. O al menos eso se decía Ichigo, no quería imaginar que era producto de todas esas mujeres con las hormonas revueltas.

" _¿Dónde demonios están los hollows cuando uno los necesita?"_ gruñó Ichigo, pidiendo internamente que uno de esos monstruos apareciera y destruyera el cine.

Ya le dolía el cuello de tanto mirar el suelo.

En una parte, un chillido de emoción resonó en todo el cine. El shinigami por reflejo abrió los ojos y se encontró con otra escena muy comprometedora de la chica atada a la cama y recibiendo latigazos por parte de ese sujeto.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó el pelinaranja con furia y la cara sonrojada. ¿Es qué nunca acabaría la estúpida película?

De pronto algo cayó sobre su cabeza, el chico se sobresaltó y a los segundos después, Ishida y Chad también recibieron algo sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntaron al unísono, quitándoselo de la cabeza.

Una nube de vapor escapó de sus cabezas y enrojecieron a cuerpo completo al descubrir que eran prendas íntimas; un brassier rojo con encaje negro para Ichigo, unas pantaletas negras de encaje para Ishida y unas bombachas de abuelita para Chad.

Entonces Ichigo explotó.

—¡¿Qué carajos…?! —el chico se levantó y volteó a ver hacia los asientos posteriores. Tenía la cara más roja que el cabello de Renji, aunque no podía decirse si era por vergüenza o rabia. Tal vez era una mezcla de ambas. —¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! —gritó con furia a su alrededor. —¡Son todas unas…! —pero no pudo continuar su frase, pues una mano ninja, salida de la oscuridad, le dio un fuerte un agarrón en su heroico trasero. —¡Waaaaaaaaa!

El pelinaranja se engrifó como un gato y dio un brinco que por poco llega al techo.

Ishida y Chad se alarmaron y se levantaron de golpe.

—Kurosaki, ¡¿qué…?!—pero Ishida también interrumpió su frase al sentir otra mano ninja dándole el mismo agarrón que sufrió su amigo. —¡Eeeeeeeeek! —fue el grito más desesperado que había dado en su vida.

Los dos chicos se agacharon y se ocultaron en sus asientos, pálidos y temblando como ardillas.

Chad se espantó y se acercó a ellos para preguntarles qué les había ocurrido, cuando sintió que algo otra vez cubría su cara. El muchacho se lo quitó de encima y vio con horror que era otra pantaleta de abuelita.

¿Por qué le arrojaban esas cosas? Al parecer llamaba la atención de las mujeres adultas.

—¡V-vámonos de aquí, rápido! —dijo Chad y esta vez tuvo que hacer de líder del equipo, pues sus dos amigos parecían estar en shock.

Y es que no era para menos. No esperaba que una simple ida al cine los llevara a un mundo desconocido lleno de perversiones.

El chico moreno tomó a sus amigos del brazo y los arrastró hasta la puerta. Ésta seguía cerrada, pero por fortuna la película ya casi acababa.

\- o -

Cuando al fin aparecieron los estúpidos créditos en la pantalla, las luces se encendieron y todas las mujeres miraron en dirección hacia los tres muchachitos agazapados en la puerta.

Justo en el momento en que una de ellas intentaba acercarse a ellos, las puertas se abrieron en un milímetro. Ichigo reaccionó de golpe y con toda la furia del mundo la pateó para abrirla de par en par.

—¡Esperen! —gritó una señora, pero ya era tarde.

Lo último que vieron de esos chicos fue la nube de humo que dejaron al escapar.

El hermano perdido de Charlotte dio un chillido y mordió un pañuelo al ver como sus presas se alejaban de él.

—¡Todo es su culpa, brujas! —les dijo con molestia y les desvió la cara en un infinito desprecio.

\- o -

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura del cine los tres chicos se detuvieron a descansar.

Tenían la cara roja y una expresión de horror. Al menos se habían escapado de ese mundo, aunque claro, su inocencia ya se había roto.

\- o -

Nuevamente estaban en el centro comercial. Necesitaban comer algo para recobrar energías y calmar toda la tensión que sufrieron dentro del cine.

Mientras iban en dirección al patio de comidas, se detuvieron frente a una sucursal del cine que tenía los afiches promocionando las funciones del día.

Ahí estaba la que Chad pensaba ver, se llamaba "Sombras tenebrosas". Trataba de un vampiro que revive en la época actual y se encuentra con los descendientes de su familia.

Al lado de ella, estaba el afiche de la otra película, la que acababan de ver y que los traumó.

—E-esa era. —dijo Chad apuntando al primer afiche. —Me equivoqué de nombre.

El shinigami y el quincy miraron los dos afiches y permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes. ¡Eran totalmente diferentes!

—¡Chad, idiota! ¡¿Cómo pudiste confundirlas?! ¡Lo único que tienen en común es eso de las sombras!

—Es cierto, Sado-kun. Fuiste muy descuidado. —lo regañó el quincy.

—¡Mira todo lo que tuvimos que pasar por no fijarte en el estúpido nombre!

—Yo…

En eso vieron a Inoue que se acercaba desde una esquina. Ella iba acompañada de Rukia, quien iba en su cuerpo de shinigami. Las dos hablaban muy animadamente y a Inoue no parecía importarle que la gente la mirara extraño por ir hablando sola.

Cuando se encontraron con los chicos, ella los saludó con alegría.

—¡Yuhuuu! ¡Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun!

—Hola, chicos. —saludó la pelinegra.

—¡Rukia! —exclamó Ichigo, sorprendido. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—El capitán me encargó un asunto y me dio permiso por unos días. —le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara un poco. —¿Sabes donde está Urahara? Necesito un gigai y su tienda está cerrada.

—Fue por eso que vinimos a pasear y hacer hora. —agregó Inoue. —¡Oh! ¿Piensan ir al cine? ¿Irán ver esa? —preguntó algo sonrojada, apuntando al afiche del sujeto multi sombras.

—¡No! —gritaron los tres al unísono.

—No, no nos interesa ver a ese sujeto de ojos grises. —declaró Chad negando con la cabeza, tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo.

" _¿Se refiere a Nii-sama?"_ pensó Rukia, extrañada.

—Tampoco queremos saber nada de su cuarto rojo, ni de sus traumas.

" _¡Cállate, Chad!"_ pensaron Ichigo e Ishida.

—Oh, bueno, tampoco es una buena película. —comentó Inoue jugando con sus dedos. —E-ese hombre era muy raro y trataba muy mal a esa chica. Y su cuarto rojo era terrible, me asustaba. —suspiró. —Aunque…el libro era mucho peor.

Ella entonces comenzó con una crítica que comparaba a la perfección el libro con la película.

Ishida la miraba sorprendido al máximo. ¿Había ido a ver esa fuente de perversión llamada película? ¿Acaso era igual que las otras locas?

Fue entonces que Inoue se percató de lo que decía y se sonrojó completamente.

—¡Ah! ¡No… no es lo que crees, Ishida-kun! —trató de explicarse moviendo sus manos nerviosamente. —¡N-no me gustan esas cosas! Es solo que…una vecina me invitó y… ¡pero no sabía de qué película se trataba! ¡Lo juro! Quise salir del cine, pero ya era tarde y tuve que verla de todos modos. —se cubrió la cara con las manos. —Después mi vecina me dijo que era la adaptación de un libro y me lo prestó para que lo leyera y lo comparara con la película y…y…—suspiró. —¡Pero solo fue eso! ¡Para compararlos! ¡No soy una pervertida! ¡Nunca más lo haré! —prometió como si alguien se lo estuviera pidiendo. —¡No me gustan ese tipo de películas!

Ishida soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Al parecer ella también fue al cine sin conocer la película que exhibirían.

—Pero… si ustedes quieren verla, no hay problema. —les dijo.

—¿De qué película hablas Inoue? —preguntó Rukia confundida.

Ichigo se horrorizó al ver que ella le contaba con demasiados detalles la famosa película.

" _¡Ya basta, Inoue! ¡Ishida, haz que se calle!"_ gritó en su interior.

La expresión de Rukia fue variando desde el repentino interés, pasando por el sonrojo, luego al espanto y finalmente a la furia.

Cuando Inoue terminó su resumen, la pelinegra miró fijamente al shinigami y luego bajó la vista.

" _¿Eh?"_ pensó Ichigo asustado. Eso no se veía bien, ¿acaso lo golpearía? ¡Pero si él no tuvo la culpa!

—No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas, Ichigo. —le dijo mirándolo con decepción.

El pelinaranja sintió una lanza atravesarlo de lado a lado. Eso era aun peor, preferiría que lo golpeara.

—¡No! ¡No es lo que crees!

—Me voy. —dijo ella dándole la espalda. —Regresa a ver tus perversiones e inmoralidades.

—¡No! ¡Te equivocas!

—¡Cállate! —le gruñó ella alejándose a paso rápido.

Ichigo la seguía moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro. Tenía que explicarle, o mejor dicho, culpar a alguien.

Volteó a ver a Chad, pero éste ya había desaparecido, solo los seguían Ishida e Inoue.

" _¡Maldito Chad!" "¡Casi abusan de nosotros y ahora yo quedo como el degenerado!"_ chilló en su interior.

En eso vio que Rukia había desenfundado su espada. Ichigo se tensó y ya imaginó que lo cortaría por la mitad, pero sólo abrió una Senkaimon.

—Adiós, pervertido. —gruñó ella, dándole una fría mirada. —Ve a pintar tu cuarto de rojo.

—¡No! ¡No soy un pervertido! —gritó a todo pulmón y nuevamente todos los ojos del centro comercial se posaron en él.

Rukia se detuvo antes de cruzar la Senkaimon y volteó a verlo, se veía muy angustiado. Tal vez todo había sido un malentendido.

Ishida también quiso explicarle el asunto, pero de pronto una figura se asomó desde una de las tiendas.

—¡Ustedes! ¡Sabía que volverían! ¡¿Ahora sí llevarán los preservativos?! ¿Con sabor o normal? —gritó la vendedora de la farmacia, apuntándolos escandalosamente.

Los dos hombres se volvieron de piedra mientras que las chicas enrojecían a cuerpo completo.

Rukia ya sabía para qué se utilizaban esas cosas tan extrañas y enrojeció a cuerpo completo, mientras que Inoue parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—¡Maldito pervertido! —le gritó a Ichigo, dando un salto para patear su cabeza y luego desaparecer tras la Senkaimon.

Las personas que iban cerca vieron extrañados cómo aquel chico salía volando sin razón y caía pesadamente. Claro que el shinigami se levantó casi de inmediato y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad. Tenía que ir a la Sociedad de Almas para perseguir a Rukia.

Ishida lo vio partir con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza y luego reparó en la chica junto a él.

—Ah, Inoue-san, todo esto es un…

—¡Adiós, Ishida-kun! —lo interrumpió ella dándole la mirada más fría que el quincy había visto. La chica giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

El muchacho casi queda congelado y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¡Espera Inoue-san, no es lo que crees! —gritaba mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

\- o -

 **Una hora después, Sociedad de Almas.**

—¡No! ¡Fue un malentendido, malentendido! —gritaba Ichigo tratando de escapar de la furia explosiva de Renji y de la silenciosa, pero aún más letal, furia del capitán Kuchiki.

El shinigami había ido al Seireitei para aclararle a Rukia que todo eso había sido un malentendido, pero tomó la mala decisión de explicarse a gritos y como siempre ocurre, dos personas aparecieron en el peor momento y escucharon las palabras menos convenientes.

De todo el discurso de Ichigo, lo que sobresalió fueron las palabras "sado, perversiones y preservativos" y eso fue suficiente.

Ichigo corría por todo el Seireitei mientras Renji lo perseguía con zanpakutou en mano y gritándole un rosario de insultos.

Byakuya estaba de pie fuera de la oficina de Rukia en el 13º escuadrón. Se quedaría ahí para asegurarse que el gusano de Kurosaki no intentara acercarse con sus intenciones perversas.

Él no lo perseguía, pero los pétalos de Senbonzakura lo hacían por él.

Ichigo apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño mientras seguía en su carrera y no dejaba de maldecir internamente a Chad como el responsable de todo eso.

¡Era la última vez que iba a ver una película que Chad sugiriera!

* * *

 **chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado, en lo personal muero al imaginarme al casi asexual Ichigo viendo esa película XD ajjaja.**

 **Bueno...Yo también fui a verla, pero no me pareció gran cosa :P De hecho, solo fui porque tengo una necesidad patológica de ver todas las películas adaptadas de cualquier libro que haya leído para después compararlos y destrozarlas... muahaha... Porque siendo sincera, nunca se acercan a la realidad de un libro, pero hay algunas que son mejores adaptaciones que otras * w * Y también el cine estaba casi al 98% de mujeres. En mi grupo teniamos dos de los 15 hombres en total, jajaja**

 *** Club Bleach para niños perturbados: Es un fic que casi me mata de risa, jajaja. De solo recordarlo comienzo a reír como desquiciada. Si juntamos mil firmas la autora actualizará.**

 **** Nessie Black: mi amiga autora del fic * w * Me prometió actualizar para mi cumpleaños así que aun le queda tiempo para acomodar sus ideas, jajaj.** **Un abrazo para ti Franny :3**

 **Bueno, les envió saludos y abrazos a todos.**

 **Matta ;)**


End file.
